Do I Wanna Know?
by Psychi Amore
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl in their 7th year at Hogwarts. With the animosity between the two nearly dead, Draco has to deal with a new problem. Hermione is on the common room couch curled in a ball. What's wrong with the Head Girl? Does Draco even want to know? One-Shot. EWE?


**I know, I know, I know! I should be writing _Say Something_, but I just wanted to pop in this new One-Shot that came in my head. Once I finish my multi-chapter fic, I might do a bunch of little drabbles with Draco and Hermione dealing with everyday things like this one.**

**I don't own any Harry Potter Plots or Characters**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the Head's common room to see the Head Girl curled up on the couch with her eyes closed and her brows furrowed together.<p>

After the war, their bickering had dwindled, as they had been forced to share dorms as Head Boy and Girl. Glares and eye rolls still remained, but the bigotry and intense name calling had nearly vanished. He still called her a book worm, and she called him a prat, however, everything was much less hostile. They had more of a friendly banter between each other.

Now, they were in their seventh year and it was the second week of the first full month at Hogwarts, and Draco couldn't help but notice something was off with the Head Girl.

"Granger, who put your knickers in a twist?" He asked harshly as he moved toward her on the couch. She was still in her pajamas from that morning, which proved she hadn't been in any of her classes.

"Shut up!" She moaned and tried to curl up further.

"I had to get all your bloody work because McGonagall ordered me to." He pulled a few sheets of parchment from his bag and threw them at her, hitting her side. Her eyes popped open and she glared at him.

"When someone has their eyes closed and is laying down, that means they are asleep or trying to go to sleep Malfoy! Learn some bloody common sense and leave me the hell alone!" She shrieked. The blond smirked, Hermione rarely screamed at him. She would make snarky responses or ignore him, but not yell.

"Man Granger, your face is getting all red and you're starting to look like a Weasley." She screeched.

"Shut up! Merlin Malfoy you're such a prat!" She slammed her face into the pillow. Draco stood there proudly until he began to hear quiet sobs. _What the hell? This girl was going insane. What was wrong with her?"_

"Granger, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice dropping his normal snark and becoming soft. He stepped toward her.

"Nothing! Just go away Malfoy!" She sobbed.

"Just tell me what's bloody wrong, woman!" Her head lifted up and he regretted his words immediately. Her eyes were now red and tears gathered in the corners. Draco hated when girls cried, he never knew what to do.

"You want to know what's wrong?" He really didn't anymore. "I feel fat," she grabbed her stomach, "I'm hungry, I want sweets and salty things and anything in between. Everything makes me sad or angry, and I can't stop sneezing." She cried out. His eyes widened in confusion causing Hermione to burst into giggles. That was it, Draco had come to the conclusion that she had officially lost it. "Malfoy, I'm emotional because it's the first week of the month and it's my time." She admitted. He froze. Girl things weren't really something Draco was comfortable with.

"Oh—um—well…" He began to stutter. Draco backed away swiftly. Hermione's smile immediately dropped and the tears formed once again.

"It's not like I'm diseased!" She cried out. Standing up, Hermione stormed toward her room. After a loud slam, signaling she had locked herself away, Draco took a deep breath.

"Bloody hell, I'm dead." He sighed. At that moment, a plan popped in his head and he quickly made his way out of the Head dorms and to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Draco arrived back at the dorms a few hours later with a heavy book bag. Hermione was sitting on the couch once again, staring at the fireplace with a pained frown on her face. She glanced over at him as he entered, but ignored him.<p>

Lugging the back toward the coffee table, he dropped it on top with a thud, making the witch jump slightly, but continue to be silent. Draco sat down on the table, opened the pack, and began pulling out many packages of sweets from Honeydukes. He placed them next to her on the couch.

"I got almost every kind of sweet and salty thing they had there." He said before digging back into his bag. Hermione looked down at the candy with wide eyes. Draco took out a few books and placed them on the coffee table. "I asked Pothead and Weasel what your favourite books were, and I checked them out of the library." He noted and returned to the bag. A stuffed lion was taken from the bag now. "I got you this because Weaslette told me girls like to cuddle things when they're in pain." His face burned red at this. Hermione just looked at him in awe. Draco Malfoy was blushing. "I also borrowed some potions and even pills from some other girls to stop the pain. I can get anything else you need, within reason of course." She stared at him as if he had just said the cure for Dragon Pox. He looked down at the lion in his hands uncomfortably. "I should leave you to your books, since I can't help but harass you and I know that will just make things worse."

He began to stand up, but Hermione jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving the lion to the table, Draco, unexpectedly, returned the embrace. Hermione was warm, her hair smelled of her shampoo he smelled everyday as it would fill the bathroom after her showers.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all emotional on me again." He teased.

"Really Malfoy," the witch pulled back to look at him. "Thank you. No one has ever been so nice to me. Harry and Ron avoid me on these weeks, and Ginny always goes with them instead." She frowned.

"Don't take this as I actually like you Granger." The blond sneered. A knowing smile danced across Hermione's lips as she read right through Draco's façade. He couldn't help but smirk back at her. "Read your books and leave me alone bookworm." He snapped, dropping his arms from her. She did the same and curled back on the couch with the lion under her arm and a book on her lap. Popping a few pieces of chocolate in her mouth, Hermione grinned and began reading.

Draco walked toward the kitchenette they had and began making tea for her. He would never admit it, but he really enjoyed the witch and the time he spent with her, even if it was spent bickering.

After he made the tea, and placed it on the table in front of her, he began walking toward his room, when one word stopped him in his tracks.

"Draco?" She never said his name. It had always been Malfoy, good or bad. He turned to look at her, appalled. "This is going to sound odd, but, do you think you could stay?" To encourage him, she slid over on the couch to make room for him. He nodded, dumbly, and walked back toward her. He sat in the spot she had opened up and picked up one of the books on the table. "Thank you," she whispered again before turning back to her reading. He nodded and began reading a muggle novel he had borrowed from the library.

A few minutes later, he started to notice her shift a lot on the couch, as if uncomfortable. The brunette would move her legs back and forth and she'd change positions, curl up her legs, drop them down, and sometimes lean on the arm of the couch. Finally, Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her toward him so she rested against him. Her face burned red.

"You're starting to look like a Weasley again Granger. It doesn't suit you." He mumbled before returning to his book. She smiled and cuddled into him as she continued to read her own.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, short and sweet!<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
